Selected Divergent Love
by Ihave4inmind
Summary: bad at summary's! AU Tris and America are best friends in high school. Tris and Four are bestfriends and like eachother. Same for America and Maxon. how will this end?


**A/N Hey people, I am sorry for not being active for a while. And I don't think I am gonna make divergent catfish a story because I can't make it very long. it is too easy to know how it will end…so it is just gonna be a one shot. If you want to know how I wanted to end it. And I am feeling really old now; High School Musical is on the tv right now! ;D so enjoy this Divergent/The Selection story!**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth from Divergent and to Kiera Cass for The Selection.**

**Tris POV: **

As I walk back home from school with my best friend America Singer( She's a five on her school, Illeà High, and I am a Dauntless on my school, Roth High, which is right next to Illeà High.) We are talking about our normal subject: Friends. " I heard from Christina that you befriended the new dude that came to Illeà. What was his name again…Maron…Saxon.." ""-Maxon. His name is Maxon, Tris!" she tells me a bit angry. "Calm down, Mer! All I am saying is don't get to close to him, tomorrow he has to take his Caste Test, right?" "Y-Yes… So what! Maybe he also becomes a Five or maybe even a Eight, Seven or Six!" she tells me trying to persuade me. " Or a one." I mutter under my breath. Just so you know, a Caste Test( or in Roth High a Aptitude test) is a test you have to take to decide which Caste or Faction you belong in. In the beginning of your first year at Roth or Illeà High you take it. "I heard that, Tris!" America said to me with a red head out of anger. Then her face changed from angry to a sly smile. "Marlee also told me something interesting… she told me that you have the hots for a guy with a certain number as a name…'' I blushed and said to her "N-no I don't have the hots for Four." Four is my best guy friend. America knows I have liked him for a while now. "Tell Marlee that." In the time that we were talking about guys we were standing in front of my house. "Do you want to come inside to make homework or something?" America nodded.

**-*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*-**

**America POV:**

I looked at my watch. "Hey Tris, I got to go home. May needs help with her homework." Tris looked up from her phone. "Uh, yea sure. Say hello from me to your family." And she was glued back to her phone screen. "Who are you texting?" I tried to look at her phone over her shoulder, but she hugged her phone to her chest. "No one." She tells me flatly. I grin. "I think my best friend has a lil' secret for me. One that I must find out about!" after I said this I jumped on Tris and tried to grab her phone from her hand, but she held it out of my reach. "NO! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!'' she laughed/screamed. "I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND! THIS IS MY BUISNESS, YOU PANSEYCAKE!" Tris stopped resisting my awesome fighting skillz and looked at me. "You seriously need to stop hanging out with Uriah, Mer." I could see that she was holding her laugh. I pretended I didn't notice and said: "So what! But I still have to go home. And I WILL find out who you where texting!" with that said I walked out the door and bumped into Tris' Mom , or as I like to call her Mrs. P. "Mrs.P", I told her, " you're daughter is incredibly stupid!" She laughed. "I have to agree with that but may I ask why my daughter is incredibly stupid." I turned around and gave Tris a sly smile. I turned back to Mrs.P and told her to ask Tris herself.

When I walked out the door I bumped into something. Or should I say someone. "Oh my! I am so sorry, my dear!" Huh, that voice… it sounds familiar. "Are you okay, Miss… Oh My Gosh! America! I am so sorry!" Wait! It's… "Remember me, Maxon" Oh the bitter sweetness! "Yeah, of course I remember you!" I told him. "hey I am sorry for bumping in to you, the least I can do is walk you home." He told me. Darn, why does he has to be so damn adorable. "oh no it's not necessary! i can walk home myself!" "I want to!" he insisted. Since that moment… I knew I was in love.

**A/N Here I am again! What did you think about the first chapter? I hope you'll like it! Okay I got a question: Last book you read? Answer: yesterday night I finished ****_Looking For Alaska._**** I swear to you, I am dead. How do we get out of the labyrinth of suffering. To forgive. **

**Don't be calm and fangirl/boy on!**

**-xxx- Nina**


End file.
